


Paying the Tab

by neon



Series: The Red Shot Bar AU [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Barret, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon
Summary: Part Five of theRed Shot Bar AU: Avalanche doesn’t exist. Barret is the owner of theRed Shotbar in Sector 7’s slum, and Cloud is the former SOLDIER turned mercenary who’s rolled into town.Something massive lurched from the underground, a monstrosity of Shinra’s even Cloud had never seen. In one fell swoop it tore down the gate barricading Scrap Boulevard, bulldozed the lane of buildings it was the size of on the perimeter, and trampled several members of the Watch trying to fight it back.It wasn’t until the aftermath, when Cloud rose in front of the beast’s limp, defeated form, and gravely slid his heavy sword into place on his back, that they discovered just who had fallen victim. Quartermaster, and leader of the Watch, Nellie.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Series: The Red Shot Bar AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Paying the Tab

Something massive lurched from the underground, a monstrosity of Shinra’s even Cloud had never seen. In one fell swoop it tore down the gate barricading Scrap Boulevard, bulldozed the lane of buildings it was the size of on the perimeter, and trampled several members of the Watch trying to fight it back.

It wasn’t until the aftermath, when Cloud rose in front of the beast’s limp, defeated form, and gravely slid his heavy sword into place on his back, that they discovered just who had fallen victim. Quartermaster, and leader of the Watch, Nellie.

Cloud swallowed past the dry catch in his throat. He bricked up the threatening grief, and the weighty guilt. Too easily, after all the lives he’d seen lost as SOLDIER at war. That blockade set up inside him let him be the pragmatic voice in the midst of raw hurt, that said they had better drag the monster back out to the Boulevard, or risk more coming to feast on its carrion.

He could’ve moved the corpse on his own. But to Cloud’s quiet consolation Biggs wouldn’t let him do it alone, and gathered a group to help, while Wedge and others gathered around Nellie, lifting and carrying her the opposite direction toward the heart of Sector 7.

They gathered, after, on the rooftop of the Beginner’s Hall. Cloud carefully looked around at their faces from where he leaned with arms crossed against the outer wall. They were handling it better than expected. The Watch had lost people, before. This death hit harder. Cloud could tell they were still stunned, overall shaken worse.

They were a silent, mournful group. Until someone — no one would remember who — uttered quietly, "Who’s gonna lead us?"

There was again silence. Furrowing his brow, Cloud dropped his gaze to the ground, wondering himself. When he looked up for a read, he discovered. All eyes were on him.

"Well," said Biggs, tight line of his mouth finally stretching loose with a hint of pride, one hand on his hip and other gesturing toward the mercenary, "It’s gotta be Cloud. Right?"

Huh?

Cloud blinked at their collective faces. At the many nods, being given his way.

"Wait," he said sharply, "I don’t think—"

"Modest, on top of everything else," Biggs bragged. Cloud’s brow furrowed further, while he opened his mouth to nix the idea. Biggs interrupted him smoothly.

"Nobody else could’ve taken down that monster. You probably saved half the slums — probably most of 'em, in fact. And then you saved our hides again, making sure we took care of its carcass instead of wallowing in our grief. That’s not naming everything else you’ve done for us in Sector 7, already."

Cloud shot back, "Why not you?"

"Me? Nah... I’ve got my hands full, looking after most of the slum’s kids. Accept it, Cloud. You’re the right man for the job."

"Hold on, Biggs—"

"Unless there are any other nominations?"

No one shifted, or spoke up. Each member even looked quietly confident in Biggs’ choice.

"Then I think it’s time we took a vote."

Only then did the hands rise. Every single one of them.

* * *

"Leader of the Watch," slurred Barret. "God _damn_."

Listlessly, Cloud rolled the bottom edge of his unfinished drink on the barcounter. Someone hadn’t known the side effect of being a SOLDIER was a high tolerance — wasn’t like it was public knowledge — and had slid it in congratulations, or condolences, to him. What was more bitter than the taste was that it would do nothing for him.

"Think we got it, Barret. Only the seventh time you’ve said it."

Barret had definitely had more than one drink by that point, to full effect. Cloud knew he was the kind of drunk whose personality only cranked higher. In Barret’s case, that meant he was even more boisterous, and more heartfelt. Barret set his own mug down, swiping the back of a clumsy hand over his mouth.

"What’sa matter with that?"

Cloud looked sidelong at Barret. Barret turned, grunting low at him. Telling him to speak up.

"Why aren’t you… angrier?"

Barret swayed on his barseat, shoulders turning him back to his drink. When he started speaking, Cloud realized how stupid it had been to assume there was no anger. It boiled under every word.

"Nellie was good people… one of the best. Old friend. Knew her since I moved here and opened the bar. She’d come end of the week, every week, without fail. You could tell right away how much she cared about people and this… this whole beautiful, rotten place. Don’t know if anyone had a better laugh than Nellie… And Shinra killed it. That monster ain’t — ain’t responsible for her death. _They’re_ responsible, same as ever.

"Anger don’t begin to describe it, Cloud. Right now, most of me feels like taking those guns I was gonna have you deliver to Nellie and taking the fight to Shinra myself, instead." He laughed. Mirthlessly. "Think I’d have a shot?"

"…No."

" _Heh._ Well, me neither. And I feel confident sayin’, Nellie would… would rather we celebrate what we can while we can. Think she’d be real glad to know the Watch she built from the ground up didn’t collapse with her gone."

Barret took another long swig, before sighing loudly. "So. Why aren’t _you_ happier, mister leader man?"

Slowly, Cloud tested behind the wall. Slowly, Cloud started to take the bricks back down.

"Maybe it’s Shinra’s fault. But I wasn’t quick enough." He made the statement after a stiff shrug. "If I had cut down that thing sooner, Nellie could still be—"

Furious at himself, he went silent. Shit. More had piled on the other side than he’d realized. For once, he was the one having trouble holding his emotions back. But, he didn’t stop. Just dismantled at a slower pace, and gruffly continued, "It’s my fault. I’m the last one who should replace—"

_Bang._

The bottom of Barret’s mug, and the counter. Cloud blinked at the impact, then at him.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa,"_ Barret boomed, drunkenly even louder, "Like _hell_ it’s your fault!"

Barret’s name was cut short by the stern finger he pointed in Cloud’s face. Barret squinted past it to focus, his stare fierce suddenly through his drunken haze.

"Naw, you listen up. All Nellie’d done her whole life was protect the slums from Shinra’s fuckups. And she did that to her dying breath. Don’t you take her sacrifice from her."

The brunt of those words made Cloud flinch where he sat. Made him lower his stare. His fingers squeezed the side of his glass. Shame burned more than alcohol ever would in his chest.

"And… hear this. _Hey."_ Cloud looked warily from under his brow. "You’re every bit the protector Nellie was. Every bit, and then some. There ain’t no doubt in my mind about that. You _are_ what we need."

Cloud didn’t say anything. Couldn’t, or seriously risk drawing out Barret’s full drunken belligerence. And his sincerity. Didn’t think even the thickest wall around his self could hold up against that.

"…The hell, Barret," was what, finally, came out of him.

"'The hell', me? The hell, you. Shit, man…"

Barret took another swish of his drink, moved to rise, and stumbled. Cloud swiftly grabbed under his elbow to balance him.

"Okay," he sighed, "Think you’ve had enough, Barret."

Placing Barret’s deadweight arm across his shoulders and raising him from his barstool, Cloud nodded at the others who’d glanced over at Barret’s outburst, to let them know he had this. Half-wake, half-celebration, the bar had been closed that night for the Watch. A few raised their glasses in acknowledgment before returning to quiet rumination, an occasional laugh breaking out when someone recalled another Nellie story, and began to tell it.

"Lift your damn feet," Cloud ordered Barret in a mutter, annoyed as Barret’s boot caught on the first step of the flight behind the counter. Instead of listening, Barret let his knees give out on purpose, dragging himself and Cloud down.

_"Hey—"_

"Why don’t you j…just carry me on your own." Barret blew through his lips, indignantly. "Since you’re trying to carry everything else on your shoulders—"

"That how you wanna do this?" Cloud bent even lower, pulling on Barret’s arm and hefting his whole torso across Cloud’s shoulders. "Fine." He’d lift Barret’s feet for him. He put an arm between Barret’s legs, grabbed the back of one of them and Barret’s arm hanging over his chest, and started climbing the steps with the full weight of the man on his back.

"What the — _Ha!_ Knew you were strong, but you been holdin’ out on me…"

"You wanna shut up, before I decide this isn’t worth it and drop you?"

They made it to Barret’s bed before Cloud made that decision. _Oof — easy, fuck…_ Barret groaned, head thumping on the bed while he squeezed his eyes shut, looking queasy for a moment with his hand flat on his stomach.

"Whatever."

Cloud moved to stand from kneeling over Barret, after setting him less than gently down.

"Wait just a minute, pretty boy…" Barret’s clumsy, wide palm pulled him back. If Cloud could get drunk, he’d probably manage it just from Barret’s tongue. After a roll of his eyes, he kissed back, until grabbing Barret’s wrist to ease his grip off.

"Hey, c’mon back... Wanna make you feel better."

"Barret. This ain’t going anywhere."

" _Huh?_ What d’ya mean… We’re not…?"

"You’re drunk, moron."

 _Says you,_ drawled Barret. He brushed at the bangs hanging around Cloud’s face. _Aw, hell… wish I wasn’t. Want you._ He kept pawing at Cloud, his hand tumbling down Cloud’s chest. He tried to pull on Cloud’s arm again, like he’d already forgotten the state he was in and the reason they weren’t doing this.

Cloud sighed, the breath leaking despite himself through a slight smile. He humored Barret by smugly putting a stop to him every time he thought he was getting somewhere. Finally told Barret he was done fooling around by bearing his arms to the bed, keeping them pinned even while Barret jerked.

"Yeah," Cloud uttered dryly, "Says me. Time to sleep it off, big man."

Barret hummed. The thick fingers of his hand curled and uncurled in Cloud’s grasp.

"Y’gotta hear somethin’."

Cloud sighed again, reopening his eyes to meet Barret’s stare with his flat one. "If it’s more drunken wisdom, then no thanks."

"Just somethin’ to think about, until the alcohol wears off." Barret slurred through a lopsided smirk. "Don’t think I’d mind being the… the one held in place and fucked, for once."

Cloud blinked. Blinked again. Then felt the heat on his burning ears.

He released Barret, and repeated, "You’re — drunk—"

Barret fumbled but caught Cloud’s retreating hand. Cloud, still off-guard, watched it get carried to Barret’s mouth, and felt Barret’s lips under his fingers. Barret sucked on them. Cloud groaned.

The force of the unexpected, pure _zing_ that ricocheted from the ends of his fingers, rapid and powerful on its way to burn in his gut, made him snatch his hand back. "H…ey," Barret asked, "Where you goin’?"

"Just — go the hell to sleep," Cloud muttered from the door.

It snapped shut behind him. Eventually he heard a rustle of blankets, as Barret must’ve turned over. Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose — with his fingers that had been in Barret’s mouth — and made his way back downstairs to the bar.

* * *

Sun lamps were shutting off, and the sky beyond the Plate started brightening the slums, as far as its light could reach, anyway. A new day, huh, thought Cloud. He turned his face from the window in Barret’s bedroom, hearing a more conscious groan follow an especially loud snuffle. On top of the covers Cloud lay still and quiet. Had to have only gotten a few hours sleep. Rather than walk back to _Stargazer Heights_ , he’d stayed the night at the bar. The idea of sleeping — or not sleeping — alone, he’d decided sucked.

Barret turned toward Cloud too, cracking his eyes open before slamming and squeezing them back shut. There was a moment Cloud could see the heaviness in Barret’s drawn brow, and witnessed the twist of his mouth as though full of a bad taste, that Cloud knew had nothing to do with alcohol.

Barret’s voice was a growl, when he finally asked Cloud, "It morning?"

"Yup."

"Aw… hell." Barret winced and covered his head with his hand after sitting up. But exhaled from his deep chest, smoothing out the shake with his usual resoluteness. Strong as ever, Cloud silently remarked.

"Marlene’s got school—"

Cloud swung up too, tapping the backs of his knuckles on Barret’s arm.

"I got it."

"Huh…? You sure?"

"Yeah."

Barret immediately flopped back on the bed, and at the sudden change, Cloud chuffed. "Seeing as you’re too pathetic to move."

_Shaddup…_

In the hall, Cloud didn’t step off right away. He stood with his shoulders low, and his head bowed. Before he breathed, <em>Right</em>, and raised them again.

He rapped on Marlene’s doorjamb. "Up and at 'em, kid."

Her head shoved under her pillow, Marlene grumbled, in true Wallace fashion. " _No… Cloud…"_

Cloud leaned his shoulder into the molding, crossing his arms and swinging one ankle over the other. "What’s your excuse?"

The only response he got was another low mumble, and zero movement from under the covers.

Time for a new strategy.

"Hey. You know I used to be in SOLDIER, right?"

A quiet, curious, _…Yeah?_ came muffled through the pile of bedding.

"That meant real early mornings. So, we developed a special technique for getting people up on time."

The quilt flew off Marlene when Cloud whipped it into the air. With pinpoint accuracy, and a stoic face, he pressed his fingers into her sides — then moved them.

She burst with laughter. Shot up to stand on the bed out of Cloud’s reach, gulping breath.

_"No fair!"_

"See. You’re up." _C’mon._ Marlene stepped off the bed, bounding a step ahead of Cloud into the hall and toward the bathroom.

Cloud was finishing up her braid (skill he’d picked up as easy as any other he had, after being shown once by Marlene), and was waiting for her to hand him one of her ribbons. Instead, she said, "Cloud?"

" _Hm._ What is it?"

"I don’t own a black one…"

Cloud held her braid against his palm. He told her, "Hang on."

The black sash tied to his sword hilt was long enough. He sliced it in half, and pulled to even both side of Marlene’s bow, once he’d tied it in her hair. He secured his half around his hilt again, and set his sword onto his back. Locking up behind them, he slid Barret’s borrowed keys into his pocket. In his periphery, the tail end of the dark sash twisted with him, as he turned to walk Marlene down the porch steps.

Their route took them by Scrap Boulevard. Cloud’s feet slowed without his awareness.

Looking over the rubble, the steel shingles misshapen like a train crash, the wood beams broken to splinters, he saw some of the Watch. All of them wearing black ties too, hanging from belts, or weapons, or sleeves. They were the cleanup crew, the one Cloud had asked volunteers for. One of his first assignments, given as leader of the Watch.

Cloud felt a gentle tug on his hand, that made him blink and glance down. Marlene stared back up at him, bottom half of her mouth pursed with concern. _Sorry,_ he murmured. But he didn’t move on, yet.

"You saved us from that monster, Cloud?"  
  
Not everyone.

 _You're every bit the protector Nellie was,_ Barret’s voice reverberated, a loudmouth even in Cloud’s own head. Cloud looked above Marlene, up at the slums behind her, the intact buildings and untouched homes. Shoddy as ever.

But still standing.

"I’m sure a lot of people are glad you were around to help, Cloud," Marlene said, her attempt to make him feel better not going unnoticed. More firmly, she told him, " _I’m_ glad you moved here."

Softly, Cloud agreed. "Yeah… Turned out to be a good thing, I think."

The sight of Barret at the barcounter, as far as he’d made it apparently since coming down the stairs, had Cloud walking through the back quietly snort. _Hmph._ His broad shoulders hunched where he slumped forward. He was holding his no doubt aching head in his hand. He was wearing his sunglasses, indoors.

Cloud deposited the paper bag he’d brought with him near Barret’s elbow. Encouraging enough for Barret to raise his head, and inhale deeply.

"What’s that you brought?" His voice still sounded alcohol rough. Probably would all day, given the amount he’d drunk.

"Know breakfast is usually your thing. But I figured you wouldn’t be up to it."

He’d overheard Tifa mention a vendor by the station as the place for a good hangover fix, to some patrons she’d been waiting on and chatting with in the bar before. Cloud raised the coffee he’d bought for himself to his mouth, while Barret reached over and uncurled the top of the bag to open. Breathing in again, _Mmm…_ "That sandwich made with eggy toast? Smells fuckin’ good."

Barret plucked the lidded cup of syrup out too for dipping his breakfast sandwich, looked into the bag, then raised a brow. "Where’s yours?"

Cloud moved toward the sink, taking a glass out of the cupboard while he muttered. _Not hungry._

He heard Barret’s deep sigh, bothered but understanding, before the faucet drowned it out. Cloud pushed the glass full of water toward Barret. After tilting his sunglasses on top of his head, squinting and scowling, Barret took big gulps and drained the glass. "Thanks."

He was about to take another bite of his breakfast when he stopped with it halfway to his mouth. Cloud looked him over from the other side of the counter, warily setting his coffee back down. "…What?"

"You carry me upstairs, last night?"

"Yeah…?"

Barret’s grin spread long, longer the more time he spent recalling the details. _Heh._ "Ah, sorry. Stuff from last night’s still coming back to me."

He finished that bite he’d started. Cloud, leaning with folded arms on the bar, tapped his finger on the wood. Asked himself if he really wanted to go near this after all. He sighed, before he edged carefully toward the topic.

"So you, uh… don’t remember too much?"

"Remember you spoutin’ some self-pitying _bullshit."_ Right. Cloud rubbed a hand across his nape, Barret watching him, and relenting. "Why? I do something foolish?"

"Uh." Cloud dropped his hand, and dropped the subject. "Not really."

Then, that was that. Fine.

Even if Cloud, enough on his mind during his sleepless night, had still given Barret's offer some... _  
  
A_ _lot_ of thought.

He didn’t realize Barret’s keen stare was on him. Until Barret’s knuckle tucked under his chin to lift it. Cloud blinked from the touch, and blinked at Barret. A moment later closed his eyes, when Barret’s palm opened, his fingers covering one side of Cloud’s neck, his thumb stroking the other.

"No excuse for _you_ to forget what was said."

Cloud gradually reopened his eyes, without bringing them higher than Barret’s collar. Though he did catch the edge of Barret’s smirk, at the expense of Cloud’s warming ears.

Cloud, keeping his voice even, lied. Even he knew, badly. "Don’t know what you mean."

Barret’s hand clapped to Cloud’s stiff shoulder, barely jostling him. " _Huh?_ That don’t interest you?"

Cloud hoped he was doing a better job hiding his embarrassment behind the silent, stoic act. "Well," said Barret, "You think on it still. Offer stays on the menu. You know about that."

Cloud, finally, only replied, _Mm._ Barret took his hand away. To prod Cloud then on his chest, over his heart.

"Hey. Don’t go pretending you forgot this part — ain’t nothin’ your fault. Head high, leader."

Cloud slowly rubbed the spot Barret’s finger hit him. Curled his hand in, and gathered his resolve. His answer was firm.

"Copy."

* * *

The day Cloud called himself a mercenary, he’d made a vow to never take anyone’s orders again. None but his own. People paid a price whether they followed, or disobeyed. Freedom cost even higher, and Cloud wasn't going to sell his ever again.

Never expected someday that he'd be handing the orders out, then. Like hell he'd become like the assholes who'd handed theirs down to him. At least he'd be better than that.

Guess he’d be a hardass about one thing, though. Despite Biggs’ teaching gig, Cloud appointed him second in command, telling him flatly, _You made me leader. Deal with it._ If anyone knew weapons and weapon mods better than Biggs, Cloud hadn’t met them. And if anyone had a better pulse on the slums, if anyone could be trusted to tell Cloud if he was screwing things up — besides Barret — same deal.

Biggs smiled good-naturedly and put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. What you say goes, Cloud. C’mon, let me show you the digs."

Cloud had actually never been to the third story of the Beginner’s Hall, Watch’s headquarters. He got his bounties from Wymer on the street, and delivered the weapons from Barret’s deals to the first-story shop. At the moment, the third floor was sparse with Nellie’s things presumably gone. An old couch, a heavy wooden table and some chairs remained in the main room, and a small bedroom and bathroom were off to the side.

"Could move in here, if you wanted," Biggs told him. "Isn’t your apartment lease running out sometime soon?"

"I’ll think about it."

Before Biggs left, Cloud checked, "Hey. How’s Jessie doing?"

She and Nellie had been close. Maybe even closer than Barret. Biggs sighed deeply, until smiling, sad but reassuring. "She’s holding up. Keeping herself busy with her new script. Hearing that _you’re_ worried about her will cheer her right up, that’s for sure."

"…Of course I’m worried."

"Yeah. I know." Biggs set his hands on his hips, looking at the room, and then at Cloud. "You really are the right one for this, Cloud. Thanks, for sticking with us slummers."

Cloud ended up staying in the Beginner’s Hall his first few nights. He lay awake each one though. Waiting.

He must’ve dozed off late one time, because he jolted at the pounding on the door. His sword hilt was already grasped tight in his hand, until he let go, seeing it was Barret walking in.

"Yo."

The burlap sack hanging over his shoulder he set down against one of the table legs with a grunt. Cloud sat up on the couch, rubbing his hand over his face.

"This where you been camping out the past few days, huh."

"Yeah…" No blame came from Barret’s end, even though it suddenly came from Cloud’s. "Sorry."

Barret shrugged. Cloud remembered that morning, his cautious question to Barret, _You gonna be okay?_ And Barret’s reply, said while thumping his own chest, _I’m tough. And besides, I got Marlene, too. Don’t you worry 'bout me. Do what you gotta do._

"…What’s that?" Cloud jerked his chin at the sack.

"Special delivery for the Watch. Weapons. My usual delivery boy got a new job."

The corner of Cloud’s mouth ticked up at that. Then something crashed on the roof.

Cloud jerked, his attention snapping upward. Barret said, "Cat…"

"Right." Cloud breathed deep again, forcing his heart to stop slamming his ribs. He grumbled, _What,_ at the frown Barret wore.

"The hell’s up with you? Somethin’ ain’t right... Don't they got a word for this, for you ex-SOLDIERs? 'Hypervigilance'?"

Cloud’s brow pinched, while his mouth parted to object. Until Barret frowned more severely, a warning about what should come out of that mouth next, pulled straight from his parent arsenal. Cloud sighed. He grabbed one of his wrists, fiddling with the bolts on his gauntlet.  
  
"I'm just keeping alert. In case something happens."  
  
"Ain't that the same damn thing?" Barret took a step from the table to come stand in front of Cloud’s knees. "You realize you already got midnight patrols out."

"Yeah."

"So you don’t trust 'em?"

"That’s not—"

"Why you think you gotta do this all on your own? You _know_ that ain’t how the Watch has ever worked."

Reminded Cloud of something Tifa had scolded him for, once. "…Yeah. You’re right."

"Damn straight, I am. That doesn’t just go for things in the Watch, either. You tell me what I can do."

Shit. Barret sounded harsh. Which meant he was worried. Glancing up finally, Cloud saw the worry too in the grim line of his lips, and in the backs of his eyes brimming with serious concern.

It felt stupid, how suddenly Cloud was rocked by Barret’s absolute presence. Barret, headstrong, and unwavering as ever in the face of trouble. The trouble this time being what to do with Cloud. How to _take care_ of Cloud.

Barret and him — how the hell had they gotten here?

The first step Cloud had taken in the Sector 7 slums had been followed by the thought of what a shithole it was. Until Tifa showed him around, and told him to drop in soon where she worked, this bar called the _Red Shot._ Just what I’ve been waiting for, Cloud had wryly thought, Barret’s roaring hate for him and all he was — the SOLDIER he used to be — the excuse he’d been looking for to move on to the next place, again.

But then Barret switched tracks. Found out Cloud was helping the Watch, and slid him his drink. One of many kindnesses shown Cloud since he’d arrived, for what reason Cloud couldn’t figure out at the time.

Barret, and them, they’d all seen something in Cloud he never had. And now, Cloud was _leading_ the Watch. Protecting Sector 7. All at the side of this family, that had taken him in. Too much to hope for had become reality, without Cloud realizing when.

Sitting on the couch, Cloud straightened his spine. He extended his hand, his fingers curling around the back of Barret’s left wrist.

"I… missed you."

"Been two steps away this whole time. Slums ain’t big, Cloud—"

"Barret," said Cloud, exasperated, but the sigh in his voice fond. "Shut up and come here."

The crease of worry in Barret’s forehead changed into one of confusion. He stepped closer, the only place to go all the way up against Cloud’s knees. But at Cloud’s light urging, just the hand on his wrist, Barret bent a leg to press one knee into the couch beside Cloud.

"What — here?" Cloud nodded. Barret raised his other knee, sinking both cushions around Cloud. Then he dropped to sit entirely on Cloud’s thighs, covering his lap and then some. Felt good, Cloud thought, having so much solid weight on him. He encouraged Barret still, to press his stomach and chest forward, right up against Cloud’s.

Cloud spread his fingers around the back of Barret’s neck, bowing him so his bearded chin, the corner of his jaw, were in reach. When he leaned back, he slid his hand to Barret’s face, his fingertips replacing his mouth on Barret’s lips. Then he slid his fingers between them.

Cloud moaned, quiet and low, from the sight and the feel of the tips being licked. From the sight and the feel of Barret’s tongue laving the skin between his first two fingers. From the sight and the feel of the smolder from Barret’s eyes, when Cloud looked higher.

He grabbed Cloud’s wrist to hold him steady while he ran his lips down to Cloud’s knuckles. The spark in Cloud’s fingers was still directly tied to his core, same as before. Barret sucked tighter the more Cloud tugged, until his fingers could pull free with a slick sound.

Fuck, Cloud thought. He wanted Barret. He was only more turned on by the truth he already _had_ Barret. In every way possible, if what Barret offered had been for real.

Barret was looking back down at him. "Damn, Cloud. Your eyes have always been somethin’. Y’know that?" Cloud huffed, remembering all the times Barret had said that since their first night. "Don’t know what’s up, but you look damn incredible, right now."

"Barret… I think I want to—"

"Hey, Cloud, think you oughta—"

They blinked at each other. Then smirked, Barret’s split open wider than Cloud’s slight one. Cloud pressed his fingertips on the center of Barret’s chin. Barret’s voice was a rumble.

"Think you oughta fuck me, Cloud."

Cloud grabbed the undersides of Barret’s thighs, hoisting Barret into him while he hoisted the two of them to the edge of the couch. Planting his feet, Cloud found his balance. And lifted, holding Barret on his waist.

"Goddamn—" Barret was still taller, way taller, than Cloud. Meant he had to strengthen his legs to hold his own heels from dragging on the floor. But Cloud could carry him, easily. Walk him back, easily, to set him on the table’s edge, Barret’s legs keeping around Cloud, Cloud placing his palms flat on the wood either side of Barret.

The shorter tufts on the back of Cloud’s hair stuck out between Barret’s fingers where he was grabbed, while their mouths reconnected in lingering slides and heated delving. Cloud was the more insistent one, diving back in at every pause, snagging Barret’s bottom lip when Barret stretched back to get a moment to heavily breathe.

Cloud suppressed the shudder that wanted to rise through him, caused by the thought of actually fucking Barret. Cloud’s own voice was gravel.

"Okay."

He disentangled himself from Barret to remove his armor and equipment. Grabbing from his overnight bag, the one he usually brought to Barret’s but had with him here, Cloud returned with a bottle and a few foiled condoms. Ones in Cloud’s size.

Barret’s eyebrows were high, like one corner of his mouth. "Had those on hand, huh?"

"Might’ve given some thought to your offer."

Barret reclined on his hand, confidently casual when he smarmed, "'That don’t interest ya'… huh? So how _did_ you think of us doin' this?"

Cloud let out a long, slow breath, to keep control.

"Off the table. And turn around."

Barret dropped his feet on the floor. He showed Cloud his back, as told.

Stepping in close, Cloud’s hands were unable to not reach for Barret. His sides, then his hips, following them around and inward to catch his thumbs on the clip of Barret’s belt. Fondling while he undid Barret’s pants, making Barret grunt, as he angled to press harder into Cloud’s hands.

He brought his front to Barret’s back, so Barret could feel him from behind, causing Cloud’s eyes to flutter, and his mouth to drop open, at the brush. "Take 'em off," Barret growled, jerking his hips. Cloud pulled at Barret’s waist until the pants were loose to fall around his boots.

Cloud picked up the lube standing on the table.

Cloud wet the fingers of one hand. Trying to get Barret as relaxed as possible, trying to be as considerate of Barret’s comfort as he could, he rubbed his other hand into the muscle of Barret’s firm ass. Like hell would he have this hurt. No way. He was determined to make this way good for Barret too, like Barret always did.

Cloud slid his finger down. He felt that muscle twitch from his light touch. He slicked, and stroked, keeping things at the start easy and slow. He knew Barret was relaxed enough when he got an impatient grunt for his efforts. So he pressed that finger in, smoothing his other hand to curve on the front of Barret’s upper thigh.

Intently, obsessively, Cloud kept track of Barret’s every twitch, every groan, every cue. Cloud’s focus felt heightened, more than usual. Like being in a fight, actually, tracking his adversary’s every move to predict them, meet them. Hypervigilance might’ve been the right word. Even Barret’s skin under his hands felt insane, so warm, his body a hot furnace underneath Cloud. Cloud tucked the hand on Barret’s thigh under his clothes, folding his vest up first before rucking up his shirt, and exposing his back.

Cloud looked at his palm set against Barret’s sturdy spine. Wasn’t a view he ever had when they did this. Cloud groaned under his breath, and spread his hand wider, pushing up to the thicker skin and muscle of Barret’s shoulder. He pushed, until Barret’s chest was flat to the table. Took some force, when Barret put up token resistance. Cloud had plenty of that, though, when he wanted to use it.

A low, faint chuckle from Barret spilled over the table. "Fuck, yeah… C’mon, Cloud. C’mon, baby."

Should’ve expected Barret would be as exuberant about this as anything else they did. Cloud huffed, toeing the line of breathlessness, himself. Second finger working in, Barret’s own hand stretched to grab the end edge of the table. He made a deep noise.

"Barret?" He fully expected Barret would let him know, loudly, if Cloud was going too far, too fast. Barret had no qualms about letting Cloud, hell anyone, know what was on his mind.

But the confession he mumbled was for Cloud’s ears only. Something said about how good Cloud’s hands felt, always had. Tough, but considerate of their strength. Something about them being gorgeous, Barret rumbled. Cloud knew Barret had a thing for his hands. Still didn’t get what was so special about them. They were pretty ordinary, as far as he could tell. Nothing like Barret’s massive ones, that could hold so much more. But if their touch gave Barret even a cent of the satisfaction Barret’s gave him, Cloud would be damned if he wouldn’t start paying Barret back that debt.

"Don’t gotta slow down. Doin’ good, down here. Just keep goin’."

 _Mm._ Barret wouldn’t lie. So Cloud touched a third finger to Barret’s rim, easing it past. Careful to stretch, but still stretch.

"Oh, _fuck._ Yeah, yeah… that’s real good, Cloud."

"Good."

" _Fuck,"_ Barret repeated.

Cloud couldn’t wait anymore to strip out of his shirt, his skin catching fire for a while now from Barret’s thick heat building between them. Shirt off, he shook his hair back into place — even if Barret, whenever he’d finish watching Cloud style it after a shower, said it had no sense to begin with. He reached for his own pants, breathing out a slow gust of air as he touched himself, rolling a condom on. He tried to ignore how hard and suddenly he twitched in his own light grasp — suppress how sensitive he already felt.

He set a hand down again on Barret’s back. Aligned himself, touching Barret’s backside with the red, red tip of his cock, and Barret made another low sound, a register Cloud had never heard from him before. Cloud had to brace himself from the hard hit of arousal that slammed him and threatened to knock him over. Cloud checked again, _Okay?_ and got Barret’s deep and enthusiastic, _Hell yeah._

Pressing in, and in, Cloud buried himself inside Barret.

His breath held. His hand on Barret’s skin curled. He didn’t move. Didn’t dare to. Shit, he was — close. He was way too close.

He was going to cum.

His forehead fell on top of his hand. A frustrated growl left his throat. Barret shifted, turning toward his shoulder to talk around it.

"Uh… _you_ cool?"

 _Damn it,_ Cloud hissed. "I — I gotta pull out."

He did, achingly slow, his breath labored, and his hand keeping the base of his cock squeezed tight. He took a step back, when Barret turned against the table to face him. Cloud gripped himself harder at the sight of Barret’s own arousal stiff between his legs. Closed his eyes against it, because _fuck._

He heard Barret’s disbelieving, awed, and humored huff of a laugh. "Touch-starved bastard," he stated.

"Shut up." Cloud sighed harsh, pissed. " _Fuck."_

"All right, hey now." Barret held onto Cloud’s arm, and Cloud breathed in sharply through his nose, bracing himself against it.

"Hey, Cloud. You usually got a couple in you… Think if you got one out, you’d be able to last?"

Cloud’s stare snapped to Barret’s. Barret held it, before looking down and gesturing his chin at Cloud. Slowly, Cloud stripped the condom back off. Let out a bare whimper when Barret reached for his hip, near enough to that ache.

"Sure felt good, baby. Even better than I thought it would. You being inside me." Barret’s hand found and held Cloud’s length. "C’mon. Want you to do it again."

Orgasm hit fast, and Cloud grimaced in his effort to stave it off, even though it was inevitably shivering loose. After, Cloud gasped, and panted. Blinking hard as Barret’s hand lifted away, wiping itself off on the edge of his own shirt. Before relanding soothing and firm on Cloud’s chest, releasing another shudder, a part of the aftershock.

"Relax, we’ll get you there again…"

Bit by bit, Barret ramped up his touches. Light scratches of his square nails on all the more sensitive parts of Cloud’s skin he already knew. Cloud’s sides, his neck, his shoulders. Cloud breathed, closing his eyes to feel it better.

"Shit, look at you… What’d I say?" Stirred back up, Cloud moved into Barret, slotting himself against Barret’s hip. The rub stung. He was oversensitive after cumming, but he’d always liked that feeling. After all the times he’d demanded Barret keep fucking him even after he was spent.

He nudged his thinner thigh between Barret’s, for Barret to rub against him at the same time. He held, without stopping, Barret’s hips as they rolled. He slid his hands up higher along Barret’s sides, up to the hairs showing above his shirt collar that he curled between his fingers. "Felt real good being in you."

He took Barret’s shirt off for him. Knelt, to get Barret’s boots off and lift his feet out of his pant holes. Barret’s hand was heavy on top of his hair, until Cloud stood again, ripping open another condom and getting it on.

"Want me back around?" Barret breathed, already tensing to do so. Cloud shook his head, already grabbing under Barret’s ass.

"No."

He lifted again, and bore them to the nearest wall, with Barret’s knees caught over the bends of Cloud’s elbows. "Oh, son of a bitch — I ain’t as flexible as you—"

"Good like this?" Even if Barret wasn’t as flexible, Cloud could hold him up and take on the strain. But if Barret seriously wasn’t comfortable—

"Yeah, I’m good," he grunted, shifting his back against the wall until Cloud figured out how he was trying to get, and held him steady. Shrugging down for a brief second, to line himself up again.

All his burliness, all his stifling heat. And his stubbornness, and his drive, and his massive heart — all of Barret. Cloud couldn’t get enough. Sheathed in him, Cloud placed his palms flat on the wall, and rubbed the side of his cheek against the edge of Barret’s beard, coming up to meet Barret’s mouth seeking his.

He would make this good for Barret. He thrust.

Barret broke their kiss off, his breath gusting over Cloud’s face still aimed on his. "Oh, _yeah, that’s_ the spot — _There_ we go—"

Cloud didn’t slow up.

" _F—uck!"_ All of his enthusiastic noises, his deep, pleased laugh that trailed off into a moan, unembarrassed. Teaching Cloud something about where Barret’s own thrill for Cloud’s sounds came from. Cloud gasped himself, _Barret,_ before gritting his teeth in keeping up the brute pace, and keeping second orgasm at the back row. He _needed_ to be inside Barret, when Barret’s happened.

He could feel Barret’s muscles tensing, his thick thigh ones quivering, his abdomen tightening, and his neck pulling his face up toward the ceiling. Cloud deftly dropped one of Barret’s legs to his hip so he could have his hand.

Barret looked down, cracking his eyes back open to see Cloud wrap that hand around Barret’s cock, and pump, causing the strongest flinch from him yet. " _Ah, shit, Cloud—!"_

"Barret — You—?"

He’d been about to ask if Barret was close. The answer was the full-shoulder coil his body went into between Cloud and the wall, the shout Barret let out, and the thick, messy spurts that flew up his stomach. Cloud’s eyes rounded, feeling the tremendous squeeze of Barret around him, before they were slamming shut. His chin tucked to one side, his shout almost simultaneous with Barret’s, he was rocked cumming for the second time.

He was aware enough throughout it to to keep his legs and not drop Barret. Eventually Cloud could move, and he set them down on the couch. Eased himself out of Barret, the tied off condom slapping the inside of a nearby wastebasket.

Just about immediately Cloud was shoved around until he went from being on top to being pinned against the back of the couch. He was being kissed, senselessly. Cloud grabbed both sides of Barret’s face so he could kiss back just as hard.

They finally separated, just enough to look at each other. Barret’s thumb stretched the skin across Cloud’s cheekbone. His bitten lip was released for a wide open smirk.

"Man, why the… why the _hell_ haven’t we done that before?"

Cloud shrugged. He turned his face inside Barret’s palm, which caught the puffs of his low laughter.

He ended up nestled like that longer than he'd intended. All the tension from anxiously waiting, staying alert, had left him. The relief was almost overpowering, ready to knock him out.

Barret got up and grabbed Cloud’s shirt, and held it out for him to take while Barret gathered up his own clothes. He rejoined Cloud, to sit on the edge of the couch for his one-armed technique of dressing himself. Cloud leaned his elbows on his knees, holding his hands in the space between after running one over his hair.

He looked beside him, at Barret, whose hand then covered Cloud’s back. Just to stay connected.

"Still don’t know how to take a breather, do ya, hotshot?"

"Guess not," answered Cloud. He really didn’t know when to relax, still.

"Listen. Don't want you staying here. Come home with me, now."

Cloud looked back down at his hands and nodded, the movement lethargic, the blink of his eyes heavy. "Yeah… All right."

"For good, Cloud."

Cloud’s eyes fluttered back open. Dully, he took Barret in. "Huh?"

"If you were thinkin’ of movin’ in here, don’t. Move in with us." Cloud’s hand was drawn from his other, and refolded inside Barret’s instead. "Me and Marlene, we talked about it already.

"Think it’d be easier to help carry that load you’re stubbornly dragging behind you if we keep close."

"…You sure about that?"

Barret scoffed. "What kinda stupid-ass question is that?"

Cloud’s mouth slanted with humor. That then faded, when Barret brought Cloud’s fingers to his closed mouth, and kissed them with complete tenderness.

Barret murmured, "What d’ya look so serious for? _Hm?"_

"Barret," said Cloud. Barret studied him. Those keen eyes Cloud felt had to be able to see the wall falling inside him.

"I’m gonna do right by you. Marlene. Sector 7." Cloud brushed his fingers further to the edge of Barret’s mouth. Then he dropped them to press on Barret’s chest, feeling under his shirt the firm skin, and the steady thudding of his pulse, and his absolute presence. "Same as yours — this is my home now. And I'm gonna give it everything I've got."

**Author's Note:**

> @highfivestrife (nsfw)


End file.
